Twins of Frost
by TigerRates
Summary: According to all the stories and lore, Jack Frost is alone: The only winter spirit. What the stories don't mention is that Jack, in living, had not one, but two sisters. One younger, one his identical twin, who died along with him, drowning in the unforgiving cold of sacrifice. Jack's twin sister was revived right along with her brother, only to be forgotten. Until one fateful day.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** According to all the stories and lore, Jack Frost is alone: The only winter spirit. What the stories don't mention is that Jack, in living, had not one, but two sisters. One younger, one his identical twin, who died along with him, drowning in the unforgiving cold of sacrifice. Jack's twin sister was revived right along with her brother, only to be forgotten. Until one fateful day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**Twins of Frost**

**Prologue**

**~Scene from the Movie~**

_"It's okay... It's okay... don't look down, just... look at me." I say. I had been skating with my younger sister, Emma, when we both heard a cracking ring out across the lake. The unmistakable sound of breaking ice. We saw the crack at the same time, and to my horror, Emma was standing on it, the awful thing growing, webbing out more with each passing second. _

_ "Jack... I-I'm scared..." Emma says, the words breaking my heart. I never want my innocent little sister to be scared. I just knew we should have waited longer before trying to skate on this lake! The ice is still far too thin... This is all my fault. Because of me, Emma might die. My little sister... NO! I'll fix this!  
_

_ "I know, I know..." I start reassuring her, taking a step closer, flinching when the ice cracks beneath my foot. At least I had thought of taking my skates off before proceeding further. "But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in... uh... we're gonna have a little fun instead!" _

_ "No, we're not!"_

_ "Would I trick you?" I ask, knowing how weak an argument that was. After all, I had always been known for being a 'trickster'. _

_ "Yes, you always play tricks!" Emma replies as I slowly inch closer to her._

_ "Oh... alright." I mumble. Then louder, I say, "Well, not, not, not this time." I stutter, but I motion with my hand to cover up for it. I can't show Emma how nervous and scared I am. "I promise, I promise... You're... You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." Emma exhales loudly, and though she's still scared, I can see in her eyes both hope and trust. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hop scotch! Like we do every day. It's as easy as one..." I take a step to the side, yet again flinching as the ice cracks, and as much as I'm afraid of doing so, I pretend to lose my balance, standing on the cracking ice on one foot, waving my arms around. To my relief, this coaxes a laugh out of Emma. "Two... three!" The ice becomes thicker with each step, and on the third, I reach shepherds crook. Perfect. I'll use it to pull her off the thin ice. All she has to do is move a little closer... "Alright, now it's your turn. One. Two. Three!" As she takes her third step, I reach out with the crook, and swing Emma off the thin ice. I hear her laugh, and see that I have succeeded. Emma now lays on good, thick ice, relief visible in her eyes. I take a step towards her, reaching out my hand, but relief kept me from realizing that when I had swung Emma off the thin ice, I had pulled myself into her place. The ice gives out beneath me, causing me to cry out as I fall into the freezing water. _

_ "Jack!" Emma screams, jumping to her feet, horrified. _

**~End Movie Scene: The Beginning of what the Story Tellers missed~**

"Oh no!" I cry out as I wake up and see the sun high in the sky. I had over-slept! I was supposed to go ice-skating with Jack and Emma today! Swiftly, I get dressed and throw on a cloak, yelling good bye to my mother as I run out the door, skates slung over my back. "Why didn't they wake me up?" I groan as I run towards the lake where we skate every winter. As I get closer and closer, I realize that everything is disturbingly quiet. Normally, the three, or in this case, the two of them, Jack and Emma, are very noisy on the ice, playing games, having snowball fights... I quicken my pace, and soon, I can see the lake through the trees. Suddenly, I see a blur of brown slide across the ice towards the bank of the lake. As I finally reach the lake, I realize the blur was my sister, Emma. The sight I see next makes my eyes widen in horror. Jack is standing on a patch of cracking ice, looking immensely relieved, him and Emma both smiling and laughing. At that moment, I understand what had happened. Originally, it must have been Emma standing where Jack is now, on the cracking ice. He must have swung her onto thicker ice with his shepherds crook, which is now lying on the ice near him. Suddenly, Jack cries out, jerking me out of my thoughts, and to the gaping hole in the ice.

"Jack!" Emma screams, jumping onto her feet.

"No!" I yell out in turn. The ice underneath Jack had finally given out, and he had fallen into the lake. Nobody who had fallen in had ever survived! I can't let Jack die! I just can't! I toss my skates frantically behind me, onto the snow, and throw myself onto the ice, sliding towards the jagged hole in the ice on my stomach, not caring that it was groaning and cracking from my weight. I look into the hole and see Jack, hands clawing sluggishly at the water, probably already stiff from cold, as he tries to get to the surface. Quickly, before Jack sinks too deep, I grab his hand, and try to pull him back out, the terrified look in my twin's eyes mirroring my own. I hear Emma screaming something behind me as I plunge my other hand into the freezing water, grabbing Jack's other hand. Inching backwards across the ice, Jack's head finally clears the surface of the water, and he begins gasping for breath. I'm pulling my brother onto the surface of the ice when it happens: The ice can only hold so much weight... and the addition of Jack's weight onto it is apparently too much. With a shriek from Emma, the ice gives out, and just like that, both Jack and I are plunged into the water. I let go of one of his hands, trying to propel us both to the surface with one arm. But the water is just too cold. My movements are stiff, slow, and utterly useless. We both continue to sink to the bottom of the lake. Eventually, I can no longer move my arm at all, but thankfully, I manage to twist my neck to meet Jack's eyes. I am hit with a wave of unnatural calmness, and through his eyes, I can see that Jack feels the same thing. We both know we're dying. We understand that. There's no way out of it. But our little sister, Emma, she will survive. She will suffer from our deaths, but she will move on. Black dots swim across my vision, and right before everything goes black, I see the moon shining through the murky darkness of the water. I don't understand why. After all, it's still day time, isn't it? The moon shouldn't be out. But never-the-less, there it is, so huge and bright, and as I fade, it just seems to grow brighter and brighter... Darkness covers my vision, yet I know with surety that the moon is still there, shining at us, two dying twins. Somehow, I know that everything will be alright. For both me and Jack. Enveloped in the darkness of the water, we both pass on at the same time, both of us accepting our fate, the light of the moon reflected in our eyes at they slowly slide shut...

_With death comes life,_

_as with darkness comes light._

_Renewal will be brought to all,_

_Under light of the moon and sun,_

_Of Yin and Yang,_

_Of Truth and False._

_Such is the balance of the world..._

**~End Chapter~**

**This is my first Rise of the Guardians story. Please give me constructive criticism on this... it will really help! So, basically... REVIEW! I'll update whether you review or not, so no worries there, but this story will be better if I know the opinions of those reading it. This is just the prologue- further chapters will be longer! Thank you for reading, and I will update soon. **


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Summary:** According to all the stories and lore, Jack Frost is alone: The only winter spirit. What the stories don't mention is that Jack, in living, had not one, but two sisters. One younger, one his identical twin, who died along with him, drowning in the unforgiving cold of sacrifice. Jack's twin sister was revived right along with her brother, only to be forgotten. Until one fateful day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**Twins of Frost**

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

**~The Twins POV~**

**(Jack and Cathy are both thinking the same thing)**

When I awaken, it is cold and dark, and I can't seem to move a single muscle. Can't open my eyes, can't breathe, nothing. I'm completely frozen, yet I can still feel everything that touches me, and a bizarre sensation of thawing inside my body. Almost as if my body is starting to work after a long period of rest. I realize that I am clutching someone's hand in a death hard grip, as though neither of us ever wanted to let go when... I feel a prick of fear. I can remember nothing of what happened before I woke up. Perhaps there is nothing to remember. Eventually, I can finally open my eyes, but I find myself unable to look at the person beside me. All I can look at is the moon, so big and bright, even through the ice to which we are slowly rising. The moon seems to chase all doubt and fear right out of me. Soon, we are pushed up, through the ice, and into the open air. I take a huge breath, and discover that I am finally able to move, but I still look up to the moon, unable to look away as we rise up, several feet into the air. Eventually, we are lowered back down to the ice, the hole through which we rose having somehow been patched, as though it was never there. At last, the moon releases my sight, and I look down, examining my own pale, slender hands, before proceeding to look at the person whose hand I had so desperately been holding.

**~Jack's POV~**

Next to me is a girl, skin as pale as mine, hair as white as snow, eyes a piercing blue. She's looking back at me, and I know with surety that I can trust her, her eyes telling me that she feels the same about me. Cathy Frost. That is her name, and she is my twin. The twin of Jack Frost. It's all I know, really, but that's what the Moon told me. The only things the Moon told me. The only things the Moon told us. I begin to walk towards my twin across the ice when my foot bumps into something hard. I look down and see that it is a staff of some sort. A shepherds crook, perhaps. I tap it with my toe, and it, to my shock, flashes white and divides into two identical staffs. Cathy and I both bend down, picking one up, both of us flinching and covering our eyes when the staffs shine bright blue and become covered in a layer of frost that seems to spread to everything they touch. Cathy and I look up at each other, excited, wanting to test out these magical staffs. We walk through the forest, tapping trees, which, without fail, upon contact with the staffs, become covered in beautiful, swirling patterns of frost. Further excited, we run out of the woods, sliding and tripping over the ice, dragging the ends of the staffs across it, covering the whole lake with frost. Suddenly, Cathy and I are thrown up, high into the air by the wind. When I finally seem to gain my balance on in the unstable current of air, it passes, dropping me down down, through the trees, snow flying off the branches until I go crashing into a thick branch.

"Jack! Look!" Cathy yells down at me. I see that she has also managed to grab onto a thick tree branch a few feet above, and is now sitting on it, legs swinging off the side. She is pointing at something in the distance, so I pull myself onto my branch, squatting on it to take a look. Some distance away, I see a clearing, filled with small, wooden buildings, lit up by the light of several small fires, and maybe lanterns.

"Let's go look! Maybe someone there can tell us where we are!" I reply. After some discussion, we decide that, although we don't really know how to harness the wind yet, it would be a faster way to get to the town than walking. The second attempt was better than the first, though when we land in the town, we crash onto the ground in a manner far from graceful, both of us losing out balance and running into some crates while trying to regain it. I brush myself off, Cathy following my example, and we walk through the town, greeting person after person. However, neither my twin nor I are acknowledged, so I bend down, meaning to ask an approaching child where we are. As I start asking the question, the child runs right through me, causing me to jump back, grabbing at my chest. He ran right through me! Cathy also attempts to talk to people, but every last attempt has the same result. Nobody, not one person, can see us. Eventually, we give up, and walk out of the town, snow falling slowly around us. Before we let the wind carry us away, I look back at the town once more, distraught. Why can't they see us?, is the only thought on my mind. Cathy never looked back, merely allowing herself to be whipped away by the wind, later telling me she was too confused to do so.

**~Twins POV~**

So there you have it. Nobody can see us, and the only things we know are that we are Jack and Cathy, the Frost twins, and that we are the spirits of Winter. That's what the Moon told us. The only thing he told us, actually. But that was a long, long, long time ago. About 300 years.

**~Cathy's POV~**

I look up at the Moon. It had been 300 years since he last talked to me and my twin, Jack. Over that time, not a single person had seen us, and while the name, Jack Frost, was at least known by humanity, though not believed in...well, at least the name was known. Cathy Frost? Nobody knows about me. Nobody. I mean, even when Jack and I created a blizzard on Easter Sunday, which was a complete accident, might I add, and Bunnymund came to lecture us, he had asked:

"Alright Jack Frost, that does it. I shoulda known it was you, ruining my egg hunt. But you er... who are you again?", the question, of course, had been addressed to me. Not even the other spirits or guardians, whatever they are, know about me.

"So, Moon. Why the heck did you put me here, huh?" I mutter to the frigid night air. "Why put someone here if nobody even knows their name?" The Moon, of course, doesn't reply. He never does. I shake my head, and raise my staff a bit, causing snow to fall lightly over the already snow-covered trees of the Russian forest I'm in. I had started many snow-days and snowball fights in Europe today, together with Jack, but near the end of the day, we decided to split up so I could bring Winter to the wild life of the world... and some more unpleasant phenomenons, not that I'm telling that part to Jack. As much as I hate bringing potentially deadly storms, they are necessary to the balance of the world, and I'm careful to make sure the people caught in my storms make it to where they're going more or less safely. Anyway, I'd rather have myself suffer than Jack. It would kill him to have to bring the so called 'bad side of Winter', so I let him think that it comes by itself. Either way, now I'm alone. Even though not a soul knows I do it, I love the work I do. The good half, that is. I'll never get tired of watching patterns of frost spread across the windows of children, who later examine them, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. Of thickening ponds of ice before people fall through them. Oh yeah. No one sees me. No one knows of me. But I'm still here to protect them, to add curiosity into their lives. They still wonder, after all, why it is that snow falls and frost forms, and keeping them curious about it... Well, I just like to do so. After allowing the snow to fall for a little while, I decide to go find Jack, already knowing where he is waiting. We both always seem to know where the other is, and how to get to them. I suppose it's because we're twins.

"Wind, take me home!" I yell to the night, and, as always, the Wind responds to my call, and I fly, free as a bird, to home. The lake where Jack and I had first woken up. The wind travels quickly, so soon enough, I see the lake, and the wind neatly drops me down onto the surface, right in front of Jack. Before he can say 'Took you long enough, slow poke', my lips form into a sly grin.

"Time for a snow day." I say, and Jack's eyes sparkle with mischief as he grins back.

"Well, let's get going then, slow poke!" He replies, and the wind takes both of us high into the air, and we dive, twisting and turning through the streets of the town, bringing snow, frost, and snowball fights with us, laughing and poking fun at each other the whole time. The most common type of day, for me and Jack. We could never have expected that by the end of it, everything would change.

**~End Chapter~**

**And that, my friends, is the end of chapter one. Here's a quick survey: Should I or should I not add in a section from Emma, Jack and Cathy's sister, including her point of view of when her siblings fell through the ice? Please tell me what you think, and review. Please review. Please review. Please review. I really need to know your opinions to make this story as good as I possibly can. Anyway, thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Remembrance

**Summary:** According to all the stories and lore, Jack Frost is alone: The only winter spirit. What the stories don't mention is that Jack, in living, had not one, but two sisters. One younger, one his identical twin, who died along with him, drowning in the unforgiving cold of sacrifice. Jack's twin sister was revived right along with her brother, only to be forgotten. Until one fateful day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**Twins of Frost**

**Chapter 2: Remembrance**

**~Emma's POV~**

_"Come on, come on, come on!" I say, grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him out the door, continuing to pull him as he assures mum that we'll be careful. We're going ice-skating today, with him and Cathy, who is still asleep. I don't have the patience to wait for her, even though Jack insisted that we do so. I'm just far too excited! We've never gone ice-skating this early into the Winter before, and I can't wait!_

* * *

_ "Cathy, the ice is cracking!" I yell, watching in horror as she slowly inches backwards across the ice, pulling Jack out of the water as the ice groans and cracks around her. "Cathy!" Jack had just saved me from falling through thin ice, but he had ended up taking my place, and had fallen into the water. Cathy had then come out of nowhere, leaping onto the ice, and immediately reaching into the hole, plunging her hands into the water, to try to pull Jack out. A small hope flares within me as I see Jack's head burst from the water, him gasping for breath. "Come on, just a little more!" I encourage. However, as soon as the first of Jack's weight lays pressure onto the ice, it gives way, taking both Jack and Cathy with it. "No!" I shriek. I dare not come closer in fear of falling through as well, so instead I turn and run towards town, shrieking "Help! Jack and Cathy fell through the ice!", over and over again. By the time I return to the lake, with several villagers in tow, it is obviously too late. The water is still, and no bubbles rise to the surface from where Jack and Cathy fell in. A choked sob escapes me, and I collapse into the snow, everything around me become blurred by the tears which now uncontrollably spill from my eyes..._

I spring up, and quickly realize that I am in bed, that it was just a dream. A dream that came true... I reach a hand up to my face, and discover that my cheeks are wet. I must have been crying in my sleep. I use a corner of my thin blanket to dry my face, and allow my head to fall back onto my pillow. Once upon a time, I was an innocent little girl who thought bad things couldn't possibly happen to her. That people died only in other families. Yet, here I lay now, on a bed I once shared with my older brother and sister, aching to hear their voices, to see their smiles just one more time. _Just one more time._ Is that too much to ask? Those two... they had always been so full of life. Jack, with his games and tricks, Cathy, always curious about everyone and everything. And now, they're gone, and they're never coming back. And it's all my fault. My brother and sister died because of me. If only I hadn't begged them to go ice-skating so early... I had known that it was too early, that the ice was too thin. Everyone had told me so, too. Jack, Cathy, Mum... But I had persisted, begging them to go skating as soon as the ice formed, until they reluctantly agreed. In fact, on the day we went, I had dragged Jack out the door without even waiting for Cathy to wake up. I just... I still can't believe they're gone. My beloved brother and sister, the identical twins. It's been two years now, but I remember that horrid day, the day I lost them, with crystal clarity. Not shocking, considering the fact that I am plagued with nightmares of it almost every night. Sometimes, though, I have good dreams. Dreams of my brother. In them, he has hair as white as snow, and eyes blue as the sky. He flies around the world with a shepherds crook, like the one he used to save me, spreading snow and frost and ice everywhere he goes. Recently, I've started writing down these dreams, weaving stories out of them, telling them to the other village children. In the tales, I've named my brother Jack Frost, because in my dreams, the frost he creates so intricate, so beautiful... And anyway, Jack Frost just feels... I don't know... like the right name for him, somehow. I'm not sure why I see only Jack, and never Cathy, in my dreams, but I suppose I can't do anything about it. Thankfully, though, the dreams of Jack are becoming more frequent than the nightmares, and I'm starting to feel like every new dream is a day in Jack Frost's life. Maybe there's actually more truth to these dreams than I know. After all, no one ever did find any... remains... of Jack or Cathy in that lake. Nothing. As though they were never there. The hope that they both somehow continue to live, just in a different form, perhaps as spirits, like the Jack in my dreams, keeps me from going mad. Well, that, and the fact that sometimes, I'm positive I can hear Jack and Cathy's laughter on those cold, sweet winter breezes that bring the best snow days. The truth, when I really think about it, is that I see Jack and Cathy in almost everything; the trees in the forest that they so loved to climb and swing around in, the village fires they would dance around, never failing to pull most of the village into their dances, the frost that would cover so much during the Winter, which they would always draw on. All of these things, and many others, hold several precious reminders and memories of my two lost siblings. They may not physically be with me, but I will always see them and believe in them. How could I possibly not? After all, one of the last things Jack had told me was 'Trust me'. Slowly, my eyes close, but before I fall asleep, I see a delicate layer of frost weave itself across my window, and maybe I'm already dreaming, but just for a second, I'm sure I saw Jack and Cathy standing outside the window. I smile, knowing that for the rest of the night, I will dream of Jack Frost.

**~Jack's POV~**

With a slight smile, I watch the girl fall asleep. Over the span of five minutes, grief, happiness, and everything in between had crossed over her young face. I wonder what could possibly have caused a girl of her age to wake up in the middle of the night, tears running down her face, eyes filled with grief.

"She looked so happy when she saw the frost on the window... I wonder why..." Cathy says. A few moments earlier, she had tapped the window with the end of her staff, which, as usual, had quickly caused a layer of frost to form on the window. The girl really had seemed particularly happy when she saw the frost, and fell asleep a few moments after wards.

"I don't know... Maybe she just likes frost..." I sigh. "We should probably go soon." Slowly, Cathy nods, and as if the nod was a cue, a stream of golden dream sand floats gracefully past Cathy's head, through the frost covered window, and begins circling over the girl's head, taking the form of snow flakes. Sand man, as usual, has flawless timing.

"Hmm. It's odd, but I feel somehow... connected to this girl." Cathy says, her eyes distant.

"I do, too." I reply. "Probably just our imagination. After all, there couldn't possibly be a connection, right? We were only created a couple of years ago, and this is the first time we've seen her."

"You're right, I guess." With one last look through the window, Cathy and I take off into the air, having finally mastered the Wind. We had already stayed here too long, and only because we had noticed the shine of tears on the girls face, and had, for unexplainable reasons, both had an unexplainable instinct that told us to comfort the girl. Hard to do, considering she probably can't see or hear us. Either way, other places are waiting for Winter, and who better than Jack and Cathy Frost to bring it?

**~End Chapter~**

**And that, readers, is more or less your explanation as to why people know the name, 'Jack Frost', but not Cathy Frost. Emma only dreamed and spread stories about Jack, so nobody ever had reason to even think of Cathy Frost. Anyway, I hope Emma's POV was satisfactory. While you wait for the next chapter, please review! Tell me what you think I should add into the next chapter, what I should change... well, you get the drift. And also... HAPPY NEW YEAR OF 2014! I wish you all much luck and happiness in the upcoming year! **


	4. Chapter 3: Love and Hate

**Summary:** According to all the stories and lore, Jack Frost is alone: The only winter spirit. What the stories don't mention is that Jack, in living, had not one, but two sisters. One younger, one his identical twin, who died along with him, drowning in the unforgiving cold of sacrifice. Jack's twin sister was revived right along with her brother, only to be forgotten. Until one fateful day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**Twins of Frost**

**Chapter 3: Love and Hate**

**~Cathy's POV~**

I hover over the two humans, a mother and a child, as they stumble slowly through the woods, their progress slowed by knee high snow banks and the treacherous winds and snow of the blizzard I had created. What these two were doing out here so late, far after the Sun had set, I know not, but by the time I realized they were here, it was too late. The blizzard was formed, and while I could control it, I could not stop it, for I can only create cold. I can't dissipate it. Whether these two know it or not, they will make it home safely. I will make sure of it. Already, I had ensured that that wind and millions of snowflakes would blow at their backs, forcing them forward even if the two feel that they can no longer walk. The blizzard was also slowly traveling away from the city, to the woods, so by the time mother and child clear out of the forest, the blizzard will have thinned out enough for them to arrive home with little trouble. Briefly, I fly up over the trees, and see that only a few meters of forest is left before a clearing opens up. A park. I sigh with relief, and swoop down, flying right by the freezing couple, and into the clearing. To them, I appeared as a mere gust of cold wind, but it's enough to guide them to the park. Soon, they arrive in the clearing, and, though stiffly, begin running in the direction of what I assume is their home, crying out from joy and relief. I smile. My task is done. I ensured the safety of those ensnared in the woods, and now I can allow the blizzard to blow free, to bring the damage necessary to the world. I hate to do it. Honestly, I do, though the spirits that know of my job believe that I love bringing destruction, and hate me for it. I'm just grateful that Jack doesn't know about the troubles I am forced to bring. At least, for today, my work is done. For the third time this day, I head off to find Jack and discover that he's in Burgess again (I had earlier tempted him with the offer of a snow day here, to which he, of course, agreed), walking across power lines. By now, it's already night here, Sand Man's dream sand floating gracefully through the city. I land behind Jack, who is, for once, unaware of my presence, and is poking at golden dream sand with a thoughtful look on his face. I poke Jack, and he springs up, utterly startled. One look at his face sends me into fits of laughter. It's priceless.

"I wish... I had... a camera..." I gasp out between laughter. "The look on... your face... priceless." I am jerked out of my laughter and almost topple off the power line I am precariously balanced on when a snowball explodes on my face. I look up and see Jack, a smirk on his face, shoulders shuddering with suppressed laughter.

"Who's face is priceless now?" Jack asks. Sharply, to confuse him I open my mouth in an 'O' of horror, and point to the sky.

"Jack look!" Jack actually falls for it, and turns, looking at the sky. Immediately, I dive to the ground from my spot on the power line. He quickly realizes that there is no threat, and looks back down to the power line, fully ready to pay me back for my trickery, but, by then, I am no longer there. Instead, I am crouched on the ground, creating an armory of snowballs, my 'fort' cleverly disguised as a snow bank. I wind-up my arm, ready to send the first snowball flying into Jack's back, who, having realized that my trick was an excuse to start a snow war, is swiftly making himself a shelter of snow. I am interrupted when a blur of black runs right by me, so fast I can't tell what it is. I saw only that it was really fast and really big. Curious and for some reason in a trance, I forget about the snowball and it rolls from my hand, bursting into several pieces when it hits the ground. Ignoring it, I head off in the direction the blur went. It rushes past me again, and I fly up into the air, landing in an alley way in the city, where I last saw the blur. I hear a clank behind me, causing me to turn sharply towards it, my staff raised, ready to defend myself if need be. I suck in a shuddering breath. Before me stands a horse, but unlike any I have seen before. It is pure black, and appears to be made of... sand. Pure, black sand that appears to be crawling and swirling over the body of the creature. Something about it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I am absolutely positive that this horse is a foe. I am proven correct when when it lowers its head and paws at the ground, like a bull ready to charge. And charge, indeed it does. Out of pure instinct, I send a wave of ice at the charging horse, and I do not miss. When the shards of ice in the air clear, I see a splatter of black and blue on the ground, splayed out yes, but still distinctly the shape of a horse.

"Wow... look at this thing..." I mutter. This occurrence troubles me. Where could this evil horse have possibly come from?

"My, my, who do we have here?" I hear a voice, and turn sharply to it. When I see the source of the voice, my eyes widen in disbelief. It's Pitch Black. I mutter a quiet prayer to the Moon, thankful that Jack isn't here with me. "You didn't have to do that to my Nightmare, did you now?" Pitch asks, mockingly.

"A Nightmare? So that's what that thing is?" I say in retort, standing aside, and pointing to the form on the ground with my staff. "It was made by you, then? No wonder it was so weak." This statement causes a cold sneer to form on Pitch's face, and his eyes to narrow. He obviously hates being insulted, but quickly, he apparently regains his composure, an evil grin reforming on his lips.

"Oh, but I have so many." He says, and suddenly, he does. They rise from the shadows, the gutters, from everywhere, and just like that, I am surrounded by Pitch's Nightmares. "Now then, who are you again?"

"Cathy Frost." I reply proudly, meanwhile assessing the proportions of the situation.

"Oh, that's right. You must be that spirit nobody knows about." He sneers, trying to provoke me. Instead of replying, I fly straight up into the air, and send down a spiral of frost and ice, successfully taking down every nightmare Pitch had in his presence, though I'm sure he has more, lurking in the shadows, and this keeps me from descending back onto the ground. "Exhibiting the reason everyone that actually knows about you hates you, are you now? Everybody knows about what you do."

"I bring what is necessary into this world. You are certainly not one to admonish me, nor to speak to me of hate." I reply calmly from the air, and take off to find Jack, hearing the cruel laughter of Pitch echoing behind me. Eventually, I find Jack talking to... Bunnymund? How in the world did that happen? Before I can call out to Jack, he is shoved into a sack by two Yetis and tossed into a portal of some sort.

"Hey!" I yell, jumping off the building I had been standing on and facing Bunnymund. "What do you think you're doing? Where did they take him?"

"Same place they're takin you." He replies with his Australian accent. I turn and look behind me, and see the two yetis, holding another sack at ready, prepared to spring upon me with it.

"Oh no no no." I say. "I am not being shoved into a sack."

"You don't have a choice, _Frost_." Bunnymund replies, saying Frost as though it's the most vile thing ever to leave his mouth.

"Oh, but Kangaroo, of course I do." I reply, and before he can do anything about it, I dive in between the two yetis, and into the portal.

******~Earlier at the North Pole~**

****** (North sees the Nightmare sand on the globe, calls the other Guardians (Toothiana, Bunnymund, and Sand man) to the Pole)**

All the Guardians had arrived, and were discussing North's observation of Nightmare sand on the globe, Bunny complaining about how North hadn't actually seen Pitch, when he had said that he did, and how it was almost Easter. The Moon began shining brightly through a shaft in the ceiling, clearly requesting their attention, but nobody, excluding Sandy, noticed. Sandy frantically begins signaling to the other Guardians with sand, and when they fail to notice, he grabs an elf, shaking him, causing the bell on his head to ring, catching everybody's attention. Sandy points to the Moon Light, rolling his eyes when North says:

"Ah, Moon! Why didn't you say so, Sandy?" The Moon shines onto a panel on the floor, and a shadow forms on the ground, distinctly forming into the profile of Pitch Black. This causes an outburst from the Guardians, North patting his belly while looking at Bunny, as he had earlier said that he feels that the Nightmare sand came from Pitch in his belly. The Moon, however, doesn't stop at that. He illuminates another panel on the floor, one with a golden G on it.

"Um guys, do you know what this means?" Toothiana asks.

"He has chosen a new Guardian." North replies with wonder, as they watch a pedestal of some sort rise from the floor, Moonlight beginning to collect into a shape on top of the pedestal. Bunny immediately begins to pray that it won't be the Ground Hog, while Sandy suggests that it could be the Leprechaun, Tooth agreeing with him. North quietly looks at the forming shape, and is the first to realize that not one, but two shapes are forming. At last, the shapes can easily be classified as two specific spirits, each holding an identical shepherd's crook.

"Oh noooo..." Bunnymund moans. "Nevermind, the Ground Hog's fine."

"Jack and Cathy Frost." North says, already considering the new additions in his head.

"Those two are trouble-makers, I tell you! Especially the girl. Only disaster could possibly come from them!" Bunny says. "Those storm-causing, cold, egg-hunt ruining..."

"Guardians." North says, cutting off the Easter Bunny.

"Oh no. Those two are many things. But they are not Guardians."

"Well, as long as they protect the children, right?" Toothiana says, finally tearing her eyes away from the figure of Jack Frost.

"Protecting children? They don't care about children! All Cathy does is create awful storms that can destroy half the world, and Jack is an irresponsible little..." Bunny mutters the rest to himself.

"Manny has chosen them, so there must be something very special about them. If they really are as bad as you say, would he have chosen them? We must trust Manny's judgment." North says, remembering his own past as a Russian bandit.

"Fine, mate. But don't say I didn't warn ya." Bunny says. And so, they begin planning on methods to kidnap er... retrieve the two spirits of Winter, eventually agreeing on North's yeti and sack method, and Bunny being designated, despite all his protests, to be the one to locate and distract the pair.

******~End Chapter~**

******Well, it's becoming evident that Cathy is disliked by other spirits because of her job. What do you think? ********How should they become convinced that she isn't an evil being, that she's just doing her job? Who should lose the Guardians trust during the Easter fiasco, Jack or Cathy?******** I'll update again as soon as possible, maybe today or the day after. Please review! Tell me what you think, and what you want to see in this story. It honestly will help! Thank You for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: Guardians

**Summary:** According to all the stories and lore, Jack Frost is alone: The only winter spirit. What the stories don't mention is that Jack, in living, had not one, but two sisters. One younger, one his identical twin, who died along with him, drowning in the unforgiving cold of sacrifice. Jack's twin sister was revived right along with her brother, only to be forgotten. Until one fateful day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**Twins of Frost**

**Chapter 4: The Guardians**

**~Jack's POV~**

I thrash around in the sack as it spins around, meanwhile promising myself that I would get Bunnymund back for this. A loud oomph escapes me when the sack quits spinning and collapses heavily onto the ground. Tentatively, I open the sack, and begin climbing out, pausing for a few seconds to examine my surroundings, and what I see fills me with confusion: I am in the Globe room of St. Nick's (North's) dwelling, at the North Pole. I recognize it from the time I tried to sneak into his toy workshop. My eyes then land on my welcoming committee. North, Sandman, and Toothiana stand before me, large grins on all their faces.

"Ah, look who it is. Jack Frost!" North says. I climb out of the sack, retrieve my staff, and stand up, muttering 'Wow. You gotta be kidding me' to myself. I am about to reply to North when something flies into me, knocking me back down to the ground. The thing quickly jumps off of me.

"Sorry bout that." Sounds like Cathy. I look up and see that it is indeed her. She offers me her hand, which I take, and she pulls me off the ground, so we now stand side by side. Cathy raises an eyebrow when she realizes where we are and who's presence we are in.

"And Cathy Frost as well! I see you have evaded the sack. What a pity. As for you, Jack Frost, I hope the yetis treated you well." North says.

"Oh yeah. I love being shoved into a sack and thrown into a magic portal."

"Good! That was my idea." North replies, either not taking the hint, or unphased by my sarcasm. "Anyway, you know Bunny, obviously."

"Obviously." I reply, smirking. Bunny had appeared at some point during the conversation.

"And the Tooth Fairy." North says. Toothiana immediately flies over to me and Cathy.

"Hello Jack, Cathy." Toothiana says. "I've heard a lot about you! And your teeth!" She starts prying open my mouth, Cathy gently pulling her away. "So, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow! And yours, too!" Toothiana says to Cathy. The mini tooth fairies hover around me and Cathy in a hummingbird like manner, to which Tooth says:

"Get yourselves together girls. Let's not disgrace the uniform." As she flies away.

"And Sandman." North says, nudging the little man with his hand. Sandy is quite obviously fast asleep, and doesn't awaken from North's nudge. "Sandy. Wake up!" Sandman finally wakes up, falling to the ground from where he was hovering.

"Alright, nice to meet you all. Now, to the point. Why are we here? In trouble, naughty list... what?" Cathy asks.

"Naughty list? You two hold the record!" North laughs. "But no matter. Now is time to wipe the slate clean." He continues, making a wiping motion across the side of his arm tattooed 'Naughty List'.

"What? But... why?" I ask. Sandy begins creating figures over his head with sand to try to explain, and I kneel in attempt to understand, but he signals so fast I can't make out what he's trying to say.

"Thanks, Sandy, but that's not helping a whole lot." Cathy says, and I stand up, nodding my agreement. An elf waddles up to Cathy, and she taps him with her staff, causing him to become covered ice. When she catches me looking, Cathy shrugs, quietly saying 'He'll thaw out eventually'. I shrug back, and turn to North.

"So, really. Why are we here?" I ask.

"Because you two are now Guardians!" North yells, which apparently cues the elves to start playing music and throwing down what seems to be boat loads of confetti. The yetis pull torches out of nowhere, twirling them like batons, the fire coming too close to me and Cathy for comfort. "Come on, this is the best part!" Before anyone can say anything else, I slam my staff into the ground, causing the fires to go out and frost to cover the floor.

"Wow, what makes you think we want to be Guardians?"

"Of course you do!" North says, laughing as though I had said the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Music!"

"Hold on, hold on." Cathy says. The elves ignore her, and continue to play music. "No music!" She says, louder, and the elves finally decide to give it up. "If I'm right about what you do, you could have found someone more qualified."

"We don't choose." North says. "Man in Moon chose you both last night."

"Supposedly." Bunny adds.

"Alright. You're telling us that the Moon ignores us for 300 years, no matter how much we beg for an answer, and then he tells you, instead of telling us personally, that he put us here to sit in some hide out, thinking of fresh ways to bribe children?" I say, my voice rising in anger. Then, addressing the Moon, I say, "Well, no! That is not what we do."

"Jack, I'm not saying that this is the job for us, but I don't think being a Guardian means bribing children." Cathy says.

"She's right. Each of these lights," Tooth says, flying to the huge globe, "Is a child."

"A child who believes." North continues. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

"All the more reason to find someone more qualified." I reply, and motion to Cathy that we should leave now. She just shakes her head.

"I've already said, Jack, we don't choose. Man in Moon does." North clarifies again. "We don't have time to argue! Pitch is out there doing who knows what, and we're standing here dawdling!"

"Wow wow wow. Did you say Pitch. As in, Pitch Black?" Cathy asks.

"Yes, Pitch Black. He came here and covered the Globe with Nightmare sand yesterday. And when he threatens us..." Tooth says. "He threatens them, too." She motions to the lights.

"Nightmare sand? So that's what those things were made of..." Cathy trails off.

"What things?" North asks sharply. Cathy's statement caught everybody's attention, including mine. I have no idea what she's talking about. Maybe what she says will explain her disappearance earlier.

"I saw Pitch Black right before I came here." Cathy sighs. "He threatened me with something he called 'Nightmares', and they were made out of Black sand, which I assume is Nightmare sand."

"How do we know you're not lyin'? For all we know, you're in league with 'im." Bunny accuses. "With the blizzards you create, I wouldn't put it past ya."

"Blizzards?" I cut in. "What are you talking about?"

"I never told you. Part of our job as Winter spirits is to bring blizzards."

"So you never told your own twin about what you do. You see, all of you? She's a liar, on top of everything." Bunny says.

"On top of everything? Like what? Do you think I enjoy bringing blizzards? It's my bloody job! And anyway, no one has ever, in 300 years, been killed by a storm of my creation." Cathy retorts. "I have personally ensured that everyone ever trapped in a blizzard of mine has gotten out safely. And how dare you put me in league with Pitch Black? I would never harm a child."

"W-why didn't you tell me?" I ask, baffled. I had no idea we were supposed to bring blizzards.

"There was no need to burden you..." She trails off, looking away. "And all of you, I'm aware you don't trust us, and outright dislike me for my job, but..." Bunny cuts her off.

"You're right, we don't! And if you decide not to be a Guardian, then I would say that we..." Bunnymund says, gesturing to his fellow Guardians, "Have dodged a bullet! Neither of you know anythin about bringin joy to children!"

"Lay off my sister, you kangaroo." I say.

"What did ya call me, mate?" Bunny says, facing me. "I am not a kangaroo."

"Oh? What are you then?" I ask, smirking.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. And children believe in _me_." With those words, a snowball hits him in the side of the head, causing everybody except him to start laughing. Evidently, Cathy chooses the most comical times to throw a snowball. You can practically see the steam rushing out of Bunny's over sized ears.

"You don't talk to my brother like that and get away with it." Cathy says, examining another snowball in her hands. "You see? Children like what Jack and I do. Heck, even some adults do." She continues, pointing at the still laughing Guardians.

"But none of em believe in ya, do they? You're invisible. They don't even know your name." Bunny says, earning an audible gasp from Toothiana, and an angry look from Sandy. Cathy's grin falls from her face.

"Bunny!" Toothiana scolds. "How can you say something like that?"

"It's true." He mutters.

"Jack. Cathy. Take no notice of what Bunny says. Walk with me." North says, shaking his head and glaring at Bunny. We walk to an elevator of some sort, and North ushers us in. "Don't take his words to heart. Tooth, Sandy, and I all believe in you, and I'm sure Bunny will come around eventually."

"Least someone believes I don't bring blizzards for fun..." Cathy mutters.

"You really should have told me about that." I say. Cathy just shrugs and shakes her head.

"You didn't need to know. Anyway, I didn't want you to be forced to do something you wouldn't want to."

"We're going down to my workshop." North says. "There is something we must discuss." The wooden elevator, with an abrupt clank, begins descending. Eventually, a sight I have been trying to see for years comes into view, and a grin pulls at my lips. It, like North said, was indeed his workshop. As Cathy and I follow North through the room, which is filled with wrapping paper, ribbons, flying gadgets, toys, yetis, and elves, I notice something that I didn't expect. One look at Cathy tells me that she is puzzled as well.

"Hey um, I thought the elves made the toys." I say. Around me, the yetis are making toys, from the most intricate, delicate dolls to the larger, less complex wooden toys.

"We just let them believe that. Keep up good work!" North yells to some elves, who are utterly clueless, wrapping each other in Christmas lights and wrapping paper, probably thinking that they were doing amazingly productive work. This coaxes a true laugh out of me.

"And here I was, thinking that the yetis just kick people out of here." I say.

"Oh? Well they do that too. How did you know?"

"Well..." I start.

"We've been trying to bust in here for years! Of course we know. Can you slow down, by the way. I want to take an actual look around." Cathy finishes for me.

"What do you mean 'Bust in here'?" North asks.

"Don't worry. Never got past the yetis," I say, and happen to catch a certain yetis gaze. He threateningly punches the palm of his hand... paw, whatever. "Hey Phil." I say nonchalantly. Eventually, we come to a large door, which opens on its own when North comes close. We walk in, and see yet another workshop, but this time, one filled with intricate ice and glass sculptures. An elf approaches North, holding a fruitcake, which he takes.

"Fruitcake?" He asks.

"No thanks." Cathy and I say simultaneously, and North tosses the fruitcake away, not caring enough to turn to see where it landed.

"Now we get down to tack a dress." North says, cracking his knuckles, as the door slams shut behind us, and seemingly locks, the sound making me look back. Cathy, meanwhile, is on the other side of the room by now, examining an intricate train sculpture, eyes filled with curiosity. Apparently, she didn't notice what just happened, and she reaches out a hand tentatively to touch the train.

"Do not touch that!" North yells, and Cathy jerks her hand back, and turns to look at me, immediately noticing that the door is now bolted shut. She walks towards me, and stands beside me, ready to face whatever it is North wants from us.

"Now. What is your center?"

******~End Chapter~**

******This took a bit longer to post than the other chapters. I intended to post it yesterday, but I had a killer headache and... oops. You don't really need to read my excuses. They won't expedite my updates. Anyway, today is the last day of Winter break, so my updates will likely not be as frequent as usual, though I'll still do my best to update once at least every two or three days. _While you wait for further chapters,_**_****** please tell me what you think, and what you want to see in further chapters. So far, this story has been some what similar to the movie, but I want to add in some sort of other twist to change things up and make it more entertaining, so REVIEW. It would honestly help if you did, and the story will be better if I know what people think. **_******Anyway, thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Not so Subtle

**Summary:** According to all the stories and lore, Jack Frost is alone: The only winter spirit. What the stories don't mention is that Jack, in living, had not one, but two sisters. One younger, one his identical twin, who died along with him, drowning in the unforgiving cold of sacrifice. Jack's twin sister was revived right along with her brother, only to be forgotten. Until one fateful day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**Twins of Frost**

**Chapter 5: Not so Subtle**

**~Cathy's POV~**

_Center... Center... Center..._ The word echoes through the room, but my mind can't quite comprehend its meaning.

"... Center?" I ask. "What exactly is a center?"

"Hmm..." North lumbers closer, and reaches out his hand, causing me to flinch slightly before I realize that he merely intends to take something off of a shelf right next to me. A rather large matryoshka (матрёшка) doll that appears to be a depiction of North,swords and all, to be exact. He hands it to Jack. "This is probably how you see me, no? Big, intimidating..."

"Big indeed." I whisper to Jack with a smirk. North either didn't hear or ignored my comment, instead continuing to say whatever he intended to get his point across.

"Well, go on. Open it." He says, motioning to the wooden doll. Jack proceeds to open it, pulling out a smaller doll. "Now, when you get to know me..." North says, gesturing to the doll, clearly signaling for us to continue the statement for him. Jack and I look more closely at the smaller doll. North's cheeks on it are rosy, and he's smiling brightly. The swords are nowhere to be seen.

"... You are down right jolly?" Jack asks tentatively. I nod my agreement.

"Yes! Well, go on." North says, seemingly pleased that Jack had guessed correctly. This time, Jack hands the doll to me, meanwhile putting the largest doll back together before placing it onto a table. I open the model, handing the "jolly" figure to Jack while looking at the new one. North's field is shielded with a cape and his eyes look... sneaky, i guess. "I am also mysterious." North continues. Guess he wants to speed this up. The next doll has highly arched eyebrows, mouth opened in a menacing way. "And fierce." I hand the doll to Jack, placing the "Mysterious" one on a table next to the first and second dolls, pausing for a moment to examine the paint on them, which had been applied with precise, delicate strokes. Maybe the work of North himself. "And caring." North continues. I turn and see Jack holding up a figure on which North is smiling, but appears to have a tear running down his cheek. "And at my center..." Jack opens the doll, tilting it to let the tiny figure drop into my hands.

"It's a tiny wooden baby." Jack says, eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

"With big eyes." I add.

"Yes! Big eyes!" North says, making circles around his own eyes with his fingers. "Because they are full... of wonder. That is my center. It is what I was born with, eyes that see the wonder in everything! Eyes that see the lights in the trees, magic in the air... This wonder is what I put into the world." Toys come alive around us, even the fragile sculptures. Trees literally light up as North slowly leads us out of the workshop, which had opened on its own earlier to let an airplane out. "It is what I protect in children. What makes me a Guardian. It is my center. Now, what are yours?"

"I... don't know." Jack says. I look away, whispering:

"I don't either." I reach out my hand to give North his center doll, but he merely closes my fingers around the doll. My first gift. Our first gift. Mine and Jack's. "Thank you..." Maybe I would have said more, but all three of us hear and see something colorful rush pass the window of North's workshop. "Wasn't that Tooth?" I ask.

"Looked like it..." Jack says, trailing off as Bunny and Sandy run into the room.

"We have a problem mate. Trouble at the Tooth palace." Bunny says.

"Quickly, to the sleigh!" North commands, leading us all into a large room made of ice.

"Um, you said sleigh, right?" I ask.

"We are not climbing into some rickety, old..." Jack starts, just as two large doors open, revealing six powerful reindeer, bucking and kicking, followed by a sleigh, yes. But this one, painted red and silver, has wings attached to the sides, several runs, and devices on the back. A globe pops out of a panel on the front. "... Sleigh..." Jack finally finishes. I can only laugh. I'd heard of this sleigh before, but I wasn't expecting anything like this.

"Just one ride." Jack and I say simultaneously, effortlessly hopping into the sleigh, followed by Sandy and North, who says:

"Everyone loves the sleigh.", seemingly pleased with himself. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?" Bunny is still standing outside the sleigh, prodding it with his foot.

"Um uh, I think my tunnels might be faster mate. And um safer."

"Ah, get in!" North interrupts, joyously yanking Bunny into the sleigh. "Buckle up!"

"Wow wow wow, where are the bloody seat belts?" Bunny asks, looking quite worried. Quite comically worried, that is.

"Hah, that was just expression! Are we ready? Let's go!" North jerks the reins, and the reindeer run into a large tunnel of ice, twisting and spinning the sleigh the whole time. Jack and I practically shriek with laughter, half because Bunny looks absolutely terrified and is screaming his head off, half because these tunnels are pretty bloody fun. "I hope you like the loop-de-loops!" North says, also laughing at Bunnymunds predicament. I'm starting to like this guy.

"Well, I do like carrots..." Bunny mumbles, looking sick. He even manages to scrape some paint off the sleigh. Sandy raises his arms, like some people do on a roller coaster. Eventually, the sleigh flies into open air, and starts to get higher, as Bunny presses himself as flat as he can into the sleigh.

"Aw, is poor Bunny afraid of heights?" I ask. I catch Jack's eye, and he understands. Jack stands on the back edge of the sleigh, and says:

"Hey Bunny, check out this view?" Then with a yell, he pretends to be thrown off by the wind. Bunny cries out, and inches towards the edge of the sleigh, and looks down, only to see Jack on one of the sleigh's riders. "Aw, so you do care."

"Oh lay off you bloody show pony." Bunny says. Jack flies back into the sleigh, and both of us laugh until North throws a snow globe, opening a portal to Tooth palace, and guides the sleigh through it. Apparently remaining in a standing position on the back of the sleigh was a huge mistake, because as soon as we exit the portal, something huge and black flies right into me, throwing me off the sleigh. A nightmare.

**~End Chapter~**

**What do you think should happen next? Should someone be kidnapped? Experience a similar fate to Sandy? Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading and I'll do my best to update soon. I know this took far longer than it should have. Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
